The Dragon and The Boy
by Nightmare.2015
Summary: Summary: Prince yami/Atem was visited by a old man who ask for a place to sleep. Prince yami/atem turned him away only to find out it was a Wizard. Now prince yami/atem and every one who lived in the Castle was cured. Can yami/atem learn to love or is there too much darkness in his heart to save him. (boyxboy. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YUGIOH!)
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone! this is the remake of demon and the light! i hope you all like it

loves:

Yugi x Yami/Atem

Ryou x Bakura

Marlk x Marik

Joey x seto

Mai x Duke

Nuka x D.K

Charters

Nero and Sly

Mai-wife of wizard

Duke-wizard

tea-villain

moonu-yugi's mother

starlight-family horse

Chapter one

Beep in the forest lived a mother and her 3 year old child. The mother was a well known healer to town's and kingdoms. Her three year old son looked up to his mommy who told him stories most people have forgotten. One night while the mother was working on a cure for a cold her son came up her and tugged on her shirt.

"Mama?" The boy ask

"Yes yugi?" The mother ask

"Will you tell me the story with the dragon prince in it" yugi asked cutely

His mother chuckled at him knowing this was the 135 times she told him but she know it was his favorite.

"Ok but you better be in bed when I'm done with this cure" she said

"Ok mama!" Yugi said happily

Yugi ran to his room happy and started to get ready for bed. His mom only shook her head as her son ran off 'what am I going to do with him? His just like his father' the mother thought looking at a picture with a man holding yugi as a baby. Yugi's father had sadly died from cancer a deadly disease that could not be cured yet anyway. She sighed at the sad thought and shook her head to get rid of it. 'I must think happy for yugi. His father would not want us to be sad' she thought and with that thought she finished her cure and put it up high do yugi could not get into it. She get up and went to yugi's room to see him in bed with a stuff dragon his father made him. Yugi looked up at hearing someone come in. Seeing it was his mama he smiled.

"I see your all ready for bed my little one" she said

Yugi only nodded happily has his mama come over to the bed and sat on it by him

"Ok a deal is a deal. So once upon a time there lived a prince deep high in the mountains and a castle and a Kingdom built right into the mountain. In that castle lift a brother and a sister the sister was very sweet and looked up and life in a positive way her brother on the other hand given he was the oldest wasn't as kind as a sister he was cold hearted no don't ask why he was like this not very many people know the actual reason why. one day got very cold and stormy night a little boy came to the door and knocked on it of course the prince answered the prince asked the little boy what he wanted he was disgusted by the boy was dirty and didn't look very healthy either the little boy answered not have a place to stay I am very sick and I need warms the attention the Prince laughed at the boy and said why would I let you in and risk my own health by this time his sister came by and pushed him aside and scolded her brother brother we are very healthy and there's no way to get sick that easily this boy is pale and sick he needs help brother looking very angry at his sister slapped her and told her I'm not remember her place that he was older than her which meant he was in charge not her and slam the door little boy's face and began to walk away with a sudden being at a bright light the little boy became a wizard and told the prince I see nothing but darkness in your heart therefore I curse you to become one of the beasts that live in mountains like this he placed the spell on The Prince and everyone who lived in there he turn the prince the princess and most of the friends that lives in the castle and two huge dragons and other mythical creatures that lived in mountains and ever since then some people say you could still hear his Roar sad cry" she said finished her story

Yugi looked at his mama very excited and surprised because very tired you gave a big yawn and smuggled into his bed while she took them in she kissed his forehead instead up

"Good night yugi" she said

"Goodnight mama" yugi said

What's the final goodnight and a kiss on his head she left the room slowly and shut the door behind her then she went to the window and side she wished that story she told you she was not true but it was and she looked high up into the mountains for the kingdom or well cast now still stood.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone! i finally get chapter 2 done! as for my other stories i am working on them. so sorry "can i have love" is taking so long i left it at a bad spot for me so i've been going crazy on trying to write the next chapter. thankfully i have a lot of friends that have helped me and i think i have an idea for the next chapter. so please try to wait a little longer i promise i'm working on it and i hope to have it done soon. thx you all your support and waiting for me to post something. please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Years has past and yugi was now 16 and loved dragons. He helps his mother around the herb shop that was in the middle of there town. His mother was known as the healer in there town and many other towns. Yugi was out in the woods looking for herbs his mother asked for. He know the bad ones from the good ones. Yugi was bored tell he heard a sound from behind him. He quickly turned around to see nothing but the sound kept happening tell a little bunny hop out. Yugi sighed in relief and got on his knees and held out his hand

"Come here little guy i won't hurt you" Yugi said

The bunny look at him before looking behind him and running off scared. This confused yugi as he stood up again but then felt a hot breath on the back of his neck. He slowly turned around to he a very big dragon that was white with a yellow bully with black hair. At first yugi was scared tell he seen that the dragon was badly hurt. The dragon whimpered in pain as if it was asking for help. Yugi know he could not turn his back on this dragon. That was not how his mother raised him. He sighed before holding his hand out to the dragon. The dragon looked at him at first but put it's face in his hands showing it trusted him. Yugi smiled and pet it down its back to the bleeding wound in its right side. The dragon whimpered in pain when yugi touched it.

"Shh shh it's ok. I'm here to help" yugi said in a calming voice

The dragon nodded and laid down giving yugi a better look at its wound. Yugi smiled at checked the wound.

"It looks like you were cut by something and deep at that." yugi said

The dragon nodded again and yugi looked at it with worried eyes.

"I can't help you but my mom can. I'll be right back. Please stay here" yugi said as he ran off

The dragon only laid its head down and waited for him to come back. Yugi ran as fast as he could to his mother's shop. He ran in and up to his mom. Moonu yugi's mom look at her son shock.

"Yugi what's wrong" she asked

"There's a dragon in the forest that needs help. It's bleeding from the right side. Please mom come help" yugi said in a whisper so only his mom would hear.

Moonu nodded and get her things to help the dragon. Yugi take her to the dragon and his mom get straight to work. Yugi pet the dragon as his mom worked on it. He hoped it was not too late to help the dragon. It took 4 hours but his mom was able to disinfect the wound and stitched it up then wrapped its side. The dragon looked at its wound and nuzzled yugi and moonu as a thank you. Yugi giggled as his mother only pet it on its nose.

"Your very welcome" moonu said

Before yugi could talk there was a roar of worry. The dragon looked up and roar back after that another dragon come over and nuzzled the other dragon. This dragon was bigger then the first and was red with a black bully. Moonu grade yugi and they slowly back away. Moonu had a feeling they were mates and it looked like he didn't like them being so close. The red dragon look down at the white one

"Are you ok D.K? I saw you flying then you crash and i get worried" the red dragon said nuzzling the white one now known as D.K

" yes demon kid I'm fine now thanks to there's nice people other there" D.K said purring

Demon kid looked at yugi and moonu and nodded his head. Yugi who was still in shock that they could talk just stood there. Moonu nodded back and watch demon kis put D.K on his back and fly away. She was happy she could help them. Yugi who finely come out of his shock looked at his mom.

"Mom how did you know dragons could talk?" yugi asked

"Yugi i had a friend that was a dragon when I was still young. We played for hours out here just the two of us but when I married your father she told me she had to go home and take care of her brother. I haven't seen her since then." moonu said still looking at the mountain

Yugi looked were his mother was looking and looked back at her.

"Miss her mom?" yugi asked

"Yes very much yugi but we both had a family to take care of," she said and with a smile

Yugi smiled at his mom and they went home.

~with Demon kid and D.K~

Demon kid fly up to a castle in the mountains. There was a very big black dragon with starbursts in its scales and wings waiting for them. They land in front of it of it and dow

"Now guys there's no need to dow to me. We are friends after all" the dragon said

"We know night but your brother wants to" D.K said

Nightmare sighed and shook her head in anger

"He need to let go that his not a prince anymore. We are family not slaves" nightmare said

"Yeah but he'll never listen to us." demon kid said

Nightmare nodded and looked at D.K now seeing she was hurt but it looked taken care of.

"What happens to your side D.K?" nightmare asked

"I was flying around and someone shot me down and I walk up to this boy and he ran off to get his mom and they helped me. Nightmare she looked like moonu." D.K said

Nightmare look down at the town that could be seen from the castle and nods

"I bet it was her. She was the only one that cared for dragons. She was our friend and you two didn't meet at the time given you two just hatch." nightmare said while nuzzling them

This made Demon kid snorted and looked away and D.K giggled

"Yeah but we know her by smell because her small was all over you" D.K said

"Yes but let's get inside defor yami throws a fit" nightmare said

They nodded and they all head back in the castle not know that something big was about to happen that would change their lives forever.


End file.
